An internal combustion engine has a fuel pump to supply fuel from the fuel tank to the carburetor.
The fuel pump of diaphragm type is most commonly used since it has a pressure regulating function.
Automotive internal combustion engines have been strongly required to decrease the weight and size of their fuel pumps. To comply with such requirement, various types of fuel pumps, casings of which are made by drawing steel sheet, have recently been proposed. In the United States and some other countries, the fuel pumps comprising steel sheet casings are already in popular use.
This type of fuel pump usually comprises a lower body made of diecasting and a steel sheet casing caukedly fitted thereto. The steel sheet casing and its internal structure are variously designed to form an intake, exhaust and pump chamber therein.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved fuel pump comprising a metal sheet casing.
Another object of this invention is provide a fuel pump with an intake and exhaust chamber of adequate capacities.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fuel pump that is easy to assemble.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a structure that decreases the vibration noise emitted by the fuel pump.